Nova, Why?
by PotatoXD
Summary: While James slowly goes insane, he also battles feelings for Aleks. In a strange, twisted turn of events, James starts to come into touch with his inner rage, and lets it take him farther than ever before. NovaHD Reader's descretion is advised. Beware of feels, smut, and graphic/disturbing violence
1. Chapter 1

****Reader's discretion is advised.**

Having to sit through the Creature Talks gets old fairly quickly. After the 100th one, I was pretty much done with them. Each one gave us less and less to talk about. I don't even think anyone but Jordan wants to do them anyway. Well, maybe Dan, because he's Jordan's little bitch now. It sucks that I am forced to do this every week.

Everyone sits around and talks about stupid stuff. We have to find random ass topics that we think the chat will enjoy. Hopefully the topic doesn't offend anyone. If one person is quite for five minutes then the chat goes nuts. It can't just be that the person is completely fine with just listening to everyone else and enjoying himself. I swear, the chat contains some of the most demanding people that I've ever seen.

Buy the time it's over, I'm so fucking brain dead bored, that I just want to lay down and die. I just walk to my office and sit down. Usually in my chair, but today I'm going to rock the floor. Horizontal with my back against a hard surface. Good for relaxing. So relaxing, that I fall asleep.

I awaken rather abruptly, to Aleks shaking me, violently.

"James are you okay? Can you hear me? What the fuck happened dude?" He practically screamed in my ear. My eyes fly open, and I shove him off of me.

"What the fuck's your problem, dude?" I yelled. Maybe I was a little more rough than I should have been, or maybe that mother fucker shouldn't have ruined my nap.

"Woah dude, chill out! I saw on the ground, passed out... I thought you might have fallen and hurt yourself," Aleks exclaimed, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well I'm fine," I said sternly. Then I noticed the uncomfortable look on his face. I tried to calm down a bit. He seemed nervous. "Hey, I was just having a little nap. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled at you.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I just thought you were hurt. I should go." He said quickly, sure to not make eye contact. Then he jumped up and left before I could stop him.

_At least he shut the door on his way out_, I thought once the I heard the door close and latch. I tried to call out his name, but he was already gone. Suddenly, I just felt depressed. I hadn't realized how much I was releaved when I realized it was Aleks who tried to wake me and not some other asshole. Now that Aleks has gone away, a feeling of sorrow has swallowed me for diner and made me its bitch.

I got up, and went for the door. I wanted to find Aleks. Not only because I was feeling depressed without him, but because I wanted to go home. My head was still trying to recover from sleeping so I was a little wobbly. The door closed behind me on my way out.

Jordan and Dan were discussing something in the hallway. My stagger caught their attention. Dan just glanced at me and pointed me out to Jordan. Then they both staired at me, and moved infront of me so I wouldn't be able to pass.

"Have you seen Aleks?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah, he just ran into his office. What were you too fighting about?" Jordan narrowed his eyes.

"We weren't fighting," I said defensively.

"Me and Jordan heard you yelling at him when he went into your office, then he came rushing out looking scareder than an abused puppy." Dan butted in, tilting his head like he was better than me.

"He woke me up from my nap, I was just waking up, but we weren't fighting," I retorted.

"If that's the case, why do you want to see him so badly right now?" Dan asked with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, I can't have you beating up my crew members," Jordan added.

"What the fuck? I just woke up, I'm tired, I just want to go home. And if you don't leave me alone, then the only crew members I'm going to beat, is you two dickheads!" I yelled, shoving them out of my way.

As I made my way to Aleks' office, I could hear those idiots wispering. _Fuck them._ I don't need their shit right now. If I turn around, I might actually kill them. I'm just so sick of their bullshit. What about "I'm just tired" do they not understand?

When I finally reached Aleks' room, I stopped. I just stood than for minute, trying to hear what he was doing in there. All I could hear was dead silence. Then I lifted my arm up to knock, but hesitated. I didn't want to upset him anymore than I already had. I took a deep breath and knocked so lightly, I wasn't even sure he'd me.

To my suprise, he had. The door opened fast, but only enough for Aleks to stich his head out. I took advantage of the opertunity to get a look at his face. He still looked really uncomfortable, and I didn't know why. I tried to figure out what emotions were going through his mind right now, but I couldn't. He just seemed really uncomfortable, and confused, a little nervous, and scared. Almost like he was affraid to tell me something, or have a conversation at all.

"What?" He finally asked.

"I was wondering if you were ready to go home yet. I'm still pretty tired and I'm so done with this fucking office building right now." I stressed.

"Do you want to leave right now?" He asked quickly. I nodded yes, and he tossed me the keys and put on a twitch hoddie. We were out the door before anyone else could talk to us. That didn't bother me one bit. I was ready to get the fuck out of here.

I drove us home. The car ride was silent. It was also really awkward. Aleks had his hole body turned to his window so he wouldn't look at me. His legs were shaking. I wish I knew what was wrong with him. He just gets so upset over small feelings that he has, and lets them eat him alive. Jordan and Dan would never know what to do with Aleks, and they're going to try to keep me away from him? I don't think so. Those dipshits are not going to get in my way. I have to figure out whats wrong with Aleks, before Jordan and his pet decide to confront us again.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we were finally home, Aleks went straight to his room. He practically ran. He must have been really nervous. Maybe I should give him some space. If I don't bother him, he might calm down. Aleks is usually never like this, though. He never just goes silent for hours on end. Though, it has only been about one hour, I feel that this will last a little longer. It's like he is letting his emotions shut down his entire body or something. I just wish I knew what I could do to help him out a little bit.

I made my way to my room significantly slower than Aleks. The door shut behind me. My bed was a mess, but I got in anyway. Maybe some sleep would help. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep. It wasn't very effective. All I could think about was Aleks. How nervous he was. I couldn't even fathom what it could be about. Aleks never left my mind. Memories of him just kept popping up. Was there even anything I could do to help. I didn't know, and it was killing me.

"Fuck this," I mumbled as I got out of bed, and went to Aleks' room. I wasn't going let any more time pass. As I came to his room I stopped a few feet away. There was something unusual about it. The door was open. Not wide open, but cracked open about four inches. He never left it like that. His door was always either completely open, or completely shut. I leaned closer to peek in. Although the light was of, the computer screen gave the room some illumination. I could barely make out Aleks' figure. He was sitting with his back to the door, huddled in a corner, staring at the wall. Now I feel more confused than him. I couldn't handle this; I pushed the door open.

"Aleks?" I said softly. I didn't want to startle him. He turned his head to look at me.

"What?" He asked. A little fear was in his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, turning on the light.

"Yeah everything is fine," He said, then realized his positioning to the wall, "Shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

"Well, I think I've had enough sleep at the office. Plus I was worried about you." I tried to give a reasuring smile, but I'm sure it just looked fake.

"Well I'm fine, so you can go back to your room," He gave a little nod for me to leave. His voice was tembling.

"Are you sure? 'Cause been acting really weird all night, and even just now...you were staring at the wall when I came in..." I didn't want to upset him. He finally turned his body around to face me, and he stood up.

"I said I was fine, didn't I?" His whole body was starting to shake a little.

"If this is about me yelling at you earlier, I said I was sorry and I ment it," I tried. He shook his head.

"Look James, it's not that," he said looking at the floor.

"Then what is it?" I snapped. He glanced up at me, and took a step back.

"Look man, I just...I don't know what to say," He said putting his hands up. Aleks was so nervous that he backed into the wall and slid down to the floor. I walked over to him, and knelt down to his side. He looked up at me.

"Aleks, talk to me," I said softly, putting my hand on his shoulder, "What's going on?"

"I don't know what to say," he managed, "I'm not good with words."

"God dammit, Aleks! That's a bunch of horse shit, and you know it. Now this all started when you woke me up, so let's start there. What the fuck happened?" I yelled. This guy just wants to push my buttons.

"Damn dude, give me a break. I thought you were hurt, and it scared me a little." He said. A tear went down his cheek.

"Aleks, why would that scare you this bad?" I asked, while wiping his tear with my sleeve.

"Because," he closed his eyes, "I like you."

"Well I like you to Aleks, we're great friends. But I'm fine. You don't have to be freaked out anymore." I said happily, but he shook his head and opened his eyes.

"No!" He shouted. "I don't mean 'like' as in 'friend' I mean like as in _like_."

"Oh," I mumbled. My eyes widened. I wasn't sure how to respond. He noticed my suprise and hesitation.

"I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to fuck up our friendship. You're a pretty cool guy, and... I didn't want to freak you out, or anything." He said quickly, trying to calm my nerves.

"It doesn't really bother me, I just didn't know that you were gay," I reasured him. It was a shock to me no doubt, but then I started to remember all the times I'd catch him looking at me, or eyeing my crotch. At the time, I'd just rub it off like it was nothing and forget about, but now I'm starting to realize it happened more often than not. Poor Aleks. I had ignored all of the signs, and now I feel like an idiot for not realizing sooner.

"So now what?" He asked, avoiding eye contact by staring at the floor.

"Umm..." I didn't want to hurt his feelings, "I'm not sure... I want to think about things a little bit before I make any decisions on anything."

"Just don't worry about, dude. Just forget I said anything," He said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Now hold up a second," I put my hand up, "this is not the kind of thing that I want to forget about, Aleks. Just because I've never thought about us like that before, doesn't mean you have to suffer."

"I'm not suffering, it's just a stupid crush." He snapped.

"Oh really? So all of those skanky bitches and fangirls I bring home don't bother you?" He looked at the ground not wanting to answer. "Maybe if you had told me sooner, I could have been a little more considerate. And, I'm curious now, how long have you been gay?"

"I'm not really gay...I just... when we met a spark went off, but I've never really liked guys, only you." He said in a very low tone. I guess my question caught him off guard, but his answer caught me off guard as well.

I stood up and turned around, putting a hand over my mouth. No words could come out of it anyway. Aleks stood up too, in concern. I could feel him staring at me. For whatever reason, I couldn't bring myself to turn around and face him. I had turned him gay? He put a hand on my shoulder. I still couldn't look at him, because I was upset with myself. Aleks liked me, and I never even noticed. He likes me, and only me, and I brought home so many loud girls. It must have killed him to listen to all of the shit. Poor Aleks, he's such a trooper.

He delt with all my bullshit. All the girls, and late night drunken phone calls asking him to pick me up. The pie I threw in his face, the stupid ass poster of him, and the piñata filled with buttons and googly eyeballs. I'm an asshole. Aleks doesn't deserve that. Even after all the shit I put him through, he still likes me. Then I smiled, but frowned again when I heard Aleks sniff. I turned to see him crying.

Not knowing what else do, I hugged. The hug was tight and close. I put my fingers in his hair, as he laid his head on my shoulder and cried to his heart's content. It felt a little out of place for me, but I didn't know what else to do. He kept saying things like "just forget I said anything" and "please don't hate me now." I would never hate him. Gay people don't bother me, and I'm not going to hold Aleks' attraction to me against him. It took balls for him to tell me this.

When he stopped crying after twenty minutes or so, he looked up at me. His eyes were still red and puffy. I gave him a smile. He put his head back down on my shoulder. I wouldn't mind standing hear this long if it wasn't for my back. I've standing too long. Aleks probably didn't realize how much it was aching, because he was too emotional right now. I couldn't take the pain anymore, so I scooped Aleks into my arms, turned off the light, and walked to the bed. It could have been much simpler if Aleks didn't start freaking out and squirming around, but I made it to the bed and laid him down on it. I laid down next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, scared.

"Chill out, Aleks. My back is hurting, and I'm tired, so go to bed." I said to calm him down. He still looked a little hesitant.

" You're going to sleep in my bed with me?" He asked.

"Yep, I figured you could use the company," I said softly.

"James, you don't have to do that just because-"

"Shut the fuck up, and go to sleep Aleks," I said, hoping he would just go with it. Thankfully, he listened, and he roled over away from me. I still felt the need to comfort him, so I grabbed him around the waist and torso and hugged him close. We fell asleep with me spooning him.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a dream of me and Aleks together. It took place in a few years from now. We were together as a couple, and we were actually really happy. In the dream, we were discussing whether we wanted to go with adoptions or surrogates. Aleks wanted to go with a surrogate, but I was really leery of that choice because I didn't want to knock up some poor woman and take her baby from her after nine months.

We also discussed what to name it. I suggested we go with a Russian name. When I did, a really big smile appeared on Aleks' face. He tried to hide it, but it was too late. I didn't want the smile to leave him, so I started tickling him. Then the dream ended.

I woke up to find Aleks gone. He had already left the bed. In a way, I was glad to see was already gone, but I was still hoping he was just in the bathroom an he would come back to bed soon. Five minutes pass; he never came back into the room. The bed was getting colder by the second.

Enough time has passed, that I get out of bed. Aleks must be down stairs. I go into the bathroom, and wash my face before heading to the kitchen. On my way, I glanced down to see my morningwood. A sigh escaped my lips as I attempted to push down my member. My dick can really get in the way sometimes.

I continue walking until I find Aleks in the kitchen. He was standing by the counter eating a chocolate pastry of some sort. Due to his lack of attention, I think it's safe to say he hasn't noticed me yet. I stood, and watched him for a moment. He had crazy bed hair. His body was shifting from side to side. Aleks looked so peaceful eating his unhealthy breakfast. He swallowed the last bit of his pastry, and grabbed a pepsi out of the fridge. As he took a sip, he realized he was not alone anymore.

His eyes slowly shifted toward me. Suddenly, his peaceful look changed back to his nervous look. Not knowing what else to do, he removed the pepsi can from his wet, pink lips, and set it back on the counter. Then he turned his whole body to face me. He stared at my shirt, not my eyes. Aleks' eyes were wide, his mouth gaped open, and he looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

I walked over to him, and tried to fix his hair a little bit. Aleks almost moved away from me, but I guess he must have changed his mind. As I finished making his hair perfect, I messed it up again so I wouldn't have to stop. After a while, he was finally brave enough to look me in the eyes. He looked so sad, that I pulled him in for a hug and rested my chin in his hair. Feeling the compassion, he gave in, and hugged me back.

"Thank you," Aleks said, as he gave me a slight squeeze.

"For what?" I asked, enhaling his sent.

"Thank you for staying with me last night." He said.

"No problem, I actually kind of enjoyed it." I said with a smile, as he lifted his head from my chest to look at me.

"James, I don't want things to change between us," Aleks said softly.

"Things wont change between us, and if they do, then I promise it will be for the better." I soothed.

Aleks untangled himself from my arms, and stepped back a few feet. Our hug was over. He took a sip of his pepsi, and put back on the counter. I could tell he wanted to get something off of his chest. He took in a deep breath. Then sighed.

"I just mean that because I like you, doesn't mean you should feel inclined to make me feel better through a pity date or something." He said abruptly.

"Aleks," I took a step forward," I don't do pity dates."

"Okay," He said as he started to walk away.

"If I go on a date with someone, I actually like them. Even if it's the kind of like that lasts for one night." I said sternly.

"Alright." He said as he grabbed his pepsi and left.

Space should be good for him. I'll find him when it's time to head to the Creature Office. Then we can work on whatever, and determine what the theme of our next live stream should be. We done so many themes so far, that we might as well go with "Jolly Jim The Mystery Tree" and "The Lunchbox Killer."

I grab some gatorade and a poptart. Simple and unhealthy, just the way I like it. As I eat, I think of the events that took place last night and the dream I had. I've had a lot to take in. Aleks is gay. I'm the one who turned him gay, and I don't even know how. And then there's the dream. I don't even know if I like Aleks back, and I'm already day dreaming about having kids with him.

Life with Aleks is pretty fun. A relationship with him might be a little different. I would have to cuddle, talk more, and make a commitment. Which isn't all that bad, but I don't know if I really see Aleks in that way. It wouldn't be that hard either; we already live together. Although, I am happier with Aleks around, than without him around. I don't really have that emotional change with anyone else. Maybe I do feel something for Aleks, and I just never realized it.


	4. Chapter 4

I gather what I needed and went to get Aleks. He was in his room doing who knows what. His room was quiet, so I didn't mind much. I'm still a little worried about him though. Aleks means a lot to me, and I want him to be happy.

I lightly knock on the door. Some shuffling happens before the door opens and reveals Aleks' face. He gives me a soft smile. I return the smile as I look into hin brown eyes.

"You ready to go to the Creature Office now?" I ask, smirking.

"Yeah, let me just grab a jacket first," he says in a giddy voice. He momentarily disapears into his room and returns with a purple twitch jacket. "Let's go!"

"Alright, I'll drive," I say as we make our way out of the house.

The drive was quite, but it was comfortable. Aleks seems to be much better. He still seems a little nervous, but he is significantly happier than last night. I'm glad he's feeling better.

We entered the office pleasently. I had a content smile on my face, while Aleks was grinning like a moron. Aleks walked into the kitchen area first, so I decided to follow him. Eddie was standing by the fridge.

"Hey Eddie," Aleks greeted.

"What's up, Aleks," Eddie waved to both of us. I just nodded my head.

"Nothing much man," Aleks said grabbing a water out of the fridge, "I'm going to head to my office, and try to get some work done.

"Alright man, see you later." Eddie said.

"Have fun," I said to him as he left the room.

I went to grab my own water bottle out of the fridge. It was really cold. I opened it, and took a refreshing sip. Eddie was wearing his infamous purple shirt with a green slime on it. He was eating the last bites of a glazed doughnut. It smelled really good. As he finished the last bite he rinsed his hands in the sink.

"So you and Aleks seem very cheerful today," Eddie glinted.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged.

"Alright well, I got to get some work done, so I'll see you later homie." He said.

"Okay, bye," I said as he walked out.

I stood by the sink where Eddie washed his hands. An image of Aleks popped into my mind. My eyes closed automatically. I pictured him shirtless at first, then naked. Images of his soft skin flooded my brain. I imagined how his flesh would feel against mine. My blood started flooding down as I slowly became aroused.

My eyes shot open. Did I really just picture my roomate naked? He must really be making a strong impression on me. I wonder if I would have done that without him coming out of the closet to me. Aleks is either really attractive to me, or he's just affecting my judgement. Either way, the images of Aleks made me rock hard.

I walked to the doorway. People were in the hall talking. Not wanting to interupt them, I waited. Sipping my water slowly. I stood by the doorway, trying to make out who it was. I could hear that it was Aleks talking to Seamus. I leaned in to hear what they were saying.

"So Dan said you and James were fighting last night, what about?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't aware we were fighting." Aleks sounded confused.

"Dan said you went into James' office, and he yelled at you, and then you ran out, and then James was trying beat everyone up, and I stopped paying attention at that point." Seamus said.

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about. Sorry." Aleks replied. He doesn't need people pressuring him like this.

"I guess Dan was just being stupid then." Seamus said.

"I guess so. I'll see you later, I got to do work stuff." Aleks said. He sounded nervous again.

"Okay, bye," Seamus said.

I heard them both walk away. A few doors opened and closed. Eddie was giggling in the distance. The hallway was finally empty. I deemed it safe to walk through. I walked to my office, but stopped and stood at my door. My poor Aleks was nervous again because Seamus had to bug him. Aleks could need my help again. He is probably being freaky and staring at the wall again as I just stand here and do nothing to help him.

I change my course to Aleks' office. He has made such an impression on me so far. Since last night, I realize how many feelings that I had for Aleks tucked away in my mind. I think I can honestly accept a relationship with him.

I knock on his door once. Then open it impatiently. Aleks was sitting at his desk starring at his computer screen. A picture of us was plastered on it. The picture took me buy surprise. All of a sudden, I wanted him more than anything. In that moment, that I realized just how much I liked Aleks; how much I wanted to be with him. I need him. I looked at the picture again. He made me his screen saver; but not just me. It was us. He tried to hide the picture by standing. I closed the door behind me and walked up to him. He looks me in the eyes. I grab his face gently and bring him in for a kiss.

Aleks was shocked. His eyes widened but soon we both closed our eyes. The kiss was soft and slow. We were stuck in a state of exquisite bliss. Our lips rubbed against each other's nicely. I could do this forever.

Standing was too much of a hassle, so we moved it to the floor. He moved his hands under my shirt, and felt every inch of my back. I tangled my fingers into his lovely brown hair. Then I moved my hands under his shirt, and ran my hands over his slick and slender body. We started rolling around on the floor, playfully fighting for dominance. Technically, I let Aleks stay on top of me for longer, because it was more comfortable for my back. This moment is the greatest moment of my entire life, and I will never forget it.

After a while we stopped. I wasn't sure how long it lasted, I just wish it never ended. Aleks checked his phone to see that we were at it for about an hour. We cuddled afterward. It was silent, until Aleks started giggling and laughing out of joy. I couldn't help but laugh along, especailly when I found his ticklish spots. The fun never ends. Aleks rested his head on my chest.

"James?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Aleks asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, sounding a little depressed.

"Because, I heard you and Seamus talking, so I came to comfort you, but when I saw you, everything in me just wanted to be as close to you as possible. All of my emotions for you had stayed dormant all this time, but when I saw your screen saver, they came flooding out. Suddenly all I wanted was to feel your lips against mine." I answered.

"You really mean that?" He asked.

I angle my head to look at him, "Of course I mean that." I gave him a smile, and kissed him on the head.

I could see a smile form on his face. He was happy, and now we could share our happiness together. We fell asleep on the floor with his head still resting on my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

As I awakened from my slumber with Aleks, I could hear the quiet wimpers he was making in his sleep. The cute sounds made me giggle. Though I couldn't really see him from my positioning on the floor, I could feel his arms wrapped tightly around my body. I want to preserve this memory forever. A smile crept onto my face. This day has got to be the greatest day of my life.

In this moment, I am happy. I pull my arms tighter around Aleks. This position was going to be the start of many mornings to come. Every time I wake up, I want it to be just like this. Well, hopefully in the future, it will be in a bed.

I want to let him sleep, but at the same time, I want to wake him up, and smuther him in kisses. He hold on me tightens a little every few seconds. I love it. I love this. The feelings that have emerged from my body are taking over my heart. Feelings for Aleks.

I want him. He is worth more than the world. I need him. He must be mine. Aleks has just merged himself into my soul. I have to have him. I love him.

"Aleks," I softly whisper as I light brush my fingers against his chin. Then I hug him even tighter.

He was about to tighten his grip on me again, but someone burst through the door as loud as posible. Aleks' eyes flew open instantaniously, and he threw himself backward, resulting in him hitting his head on the desk. I sat up to tent to Aleks, and see if I could assist him in any way, then I looked over to see Seamus standing in the doorway. He was petrified, not knowing what he had just walked in on.

"What the fuck do you want?" I shouted, while getting to my feet. He stood there a minute, confused and nervous.

"I just...wanted to ask Aleks something," he said hesitantly.

"Well what the fuck was so god damn important that you needed to ask him?" I was pissed.

"Um...I...I can't...remember," he said nervously.

"What the fuck did you just say? Didn't anyone ever teach you how to knock?" Seamus took a step back. "It must have been really fucking important otherwise, you wouldn't have barged in here without knocking, am I correct?" I intimidated.

"Yeah...well, I guess," he managed.

"You guess? You fucking guess?" I pressured. "Aleks is hurt now, because you guess you had something important to tell him, but now, you can't even fucking remember what it is?"

"James I'm fine." Aleks said quietly.

"Look man, I'm sorry," Seamus tried to apologise.

"Oh, you're sorry now too? I'm getting kind of sick of your sarcasm, Seamus!" I bellowed. Jordan came into the doorway as well.

"What's going on in here?" Jordan asked.

"What's going on? Well, Seamus interupted us and scared poor Aleks into hurting himself, that's what's going on." I shouted again.

"James I said I'm fine," Aleks tried again. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"You know, James, you've been offly aggressive lately. A little too aggressive if you ask me." Jordan said, accusingly.

"Well I didn't fucking ask you, now did I?" I said, smugly. Aleks gave my shoulder a tight squeeze. I turned to look at him.

"I'm fine," Aleks said with a slight smile. I felt the back of his head. There was a definite bump.

"Come on, we need to get you some ice," I said shoving our way passed Seamus and Jordan, and dragging Aleks into the kitchen area.

It was empty; thankfully. I went to the freezer, and grabbed a bag of ice. Aleks stood patiently by my side. I placed the ice bag on the back of his head and held it there with my left hand, and pulled him in for a hug with my right. He hugged me back. I tried to calm myself down, and get rid of my anger.

"Thank you for the ice, James." He said quietly. Then broke away from the hug.

"No problem, I wouldn't want you getting a concussion." I said. He looked sad.

"No, I guess not," he said taking the bag, from my hand.

"Aleks what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"You shouldn't have gotten angry at Seamus," he said quietly.

"Aleks, I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have lost my temper, but ... well, I'm not really sure what happened. I don't know why I got so angry," I got on my knees, "I'm sorry Aleks. Will you please forgive me?"

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to." He said, staring at the floor.

"I know, I just don't want you upset with me." I said, standing up.

"I'm not, I'm just worried about Seamus. You've been friends for like six years, and I saw the look in his eyes when you went off on him. Plus Jordan doesn't seem to be too pleased right now either. I don't want you to get kicked out of The Creatures." He pleaded.

"Alright, I'll go patch things up with everybody," I said lifting his chin to look into his eyes, "as long as you're still waiting for me when I'm done."

"Of course," he smirked.

I kissed him on the forehead, and then headed for Seamus. A huge feeling of guilt came washing over me. I can't believe how I treated Seamus. We've been friends for years, and I turned on him in an instant. Aleks saw me do it too. He watched as I changed into a raging mad man in a matter of seconds. No wonder he was scared to come out of the closet to me.

A voice in the back of my mind kept telling me how much of a srew up I was being. the voice made it known that no one would forgive me. That I was nothing but a sore loser, and that everyone was pissed at me now. I feel so bad. I never meant to hurt anybody, but I am aalmost positive that Seamus is in a world of pain right now.

I need to find him. I need to make things right. I need to apologise and make it up to him somehow. Not only for our friendship, but also for Aleks. Aleks made it clear, that need to fix what I fucked up. I need to make everyone happy.

Aleks's office was empty now. Everyone deserted it. I made my way to Seamus' office, and knocked lightly. He's probably going to fuss me out. I heard movement.

"Seamus?" I said softly. He opened the door.

"Yeah?" He gave me a depressed stare.

"Look, I don't know what happened back there," I rubbed the back of my neck, "but I'm sorry. I just don't know what came over me."

"It's fine, I should have knocked, but instead I barged in, and interupted you guys. He gave me a skeptical look.

"No it's not fine. I was out of line, and I want you to know that I am truely sorry. You didn't deserve that back there." I said, letting out so much guilt.

"Don't worry about it." He said. We were about to turn away from each other, but then I remembered something.

"By the way, what were you going to ask Aleks anyway?" I asked, casually.

"What? Oh, nothing. It was a private thing. But is everything alright with him. He been acting really strange lately, and then today I saw you two... in his office. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay." He said, with a weird look.

"Yeah, everything is fine," I assured him, "buy the way, could you not mention what you saw in the office to anyone? I don't people worrying any more than they have to."

"Sure thing, I wasn't going to saw anything either way. It's not my business to tell." He said.

"Great, thanks. I uh, got to go, so I'll talk to you later." I said.

"You're welcome, bye." Seamus said.

I turned to my next destination, Jordan's office. I didn't particularly want to appologise to him, but I needed to make Aleks happy. I needed him to forgive me for being such a dick to everyone. If I want Aleks' forgiveness, I need Jordan's first.

I open his office door to find him whispering with Dan. Probably about me. They stopped when they noticed it was me. Jordan sat back it his chair. Dan mirrored him.

"I come in peace," I put my hands up.

"Do you now?" Jordan asked.

"Yes," I want to call him an idiot so badly, but I can't.

"Good, because peace is the only thing we'll except from you at this point." Dan said cocking his stupid head to the side. Like they could get rid of me? The Creatures would lose have there fanbase if they kick me out.

"And what about apologies? Do you except those here as well?" I asked like a whipped bitch.

"I believe we do," Jordan perked up.

"Well you're in luck, 'cause I'm passing out apologies like Christmas presents." I said with a fake smile, when I really wanted to tell them to suck my dick.

"I'm listening." Jordan said, urging me to continue.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, and that I've been such an asshole lately, to both of you." I apologised.

"Apology accepted," Jordan said.

"Dido," Dan said.

"Great, well I'll see you guys later." I said waving goodbye and walking away before I could hear one of there stupid comments or voices.

I did what Aleks asked. Now I need to find him. He can forgive me, and we can pick up where we left off, before Seamus interupted. Working with other grown men gets very tiring. this extra sleep is amazing.

I walked back to Aleks' office to see the door was closed. I opened it slowly, and quietly. The light was on. Aleks, was gone. Before I could panic, I notice a note infront of his computer. The note had my name written on it. I quickly walked over, and grabbed it.

It read "Thank you. P.S. I'm waiting buy the car."


	6. Chapter 6

I stick the note in my front pocket. His hand writing is cute. When I get we home, I'll have to find somewhere else to put it. I want to have close by me forever. Years from now, I'm sure me and Aleks will look at it again and remember all of the good times we had.

Aleks shouldn't be kept waiting for much longer. He probably wants to go home, which is fine by me. The more privacy the better.

I make my way out of his office as fast as possible. The hallway is crowded. Surprising, seeing as how it was just empty a minute ago. Seamus, Jordan, and Eddie stood in my path. Perfect. I tried to make my way past everyone unnoticed. Sadly, everyone noticed me.

"Where are you headed?" Jordan asked.

"Me and Aleks are going home," I said quickly, wanting to keep moving, "see you later."

I didn't wait for a response. I just kept moving. Down the stairs, out the door, into the parking lot, all the way to my dear Aleks.

He was leaning against the car, turned to the distance. I turned around a moment to see if anyone was watching from the building. I couldn't see anything, but I didn't trust it anyway. Kisses will have to wait until we get home, sadly.

As I get closer to the car, Aleks turns to look at me. He smiled, and looked up to the stars. I walked up beside him, and leaned against the car to star gaze with him. A gentle sigh escaped my lips.

"It's beautiful," he said quietly, "so peaceful."

"Yeah," I whispered.

It was calming. Me and Aleks stood there for what seemed like hours, but was only about twenty minutes. The cool wind blew against me. Everything relaxed me. All the stars were glowing. They made Aleks' eyes glisten.

'After a while, he turned to me. He looked me right in the eyes. A small smile crept onto my face. I inhaled as he smiled back.

"Let's go home," he exhaled as his smile got bigger.

"Alright, hop in," I agreed.

We drove home quietly. It was a comfortable silence though. No words were needed for us to know that we were both pleased.

After the car ride, we went into the house, and to the kitchen. Aleks grabbed an empty cup, and took it to the faucet to fill it with water. I went behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry I was a dick to everyone today," I said softly inhaling the scent from his neck.

"It's okay, James," he exhaled.

"You forgive me for being such a jerk?"

"Yeah," he chuckled a little, "it was just a version of you that scares me a little." He put down the glass of water, and rested his hands on my arms.

I sniffed his neck once more. He smelled amazing. I wanted his scent. I loved it, and everything else about him.

I slowly pulled away, unlocking my arms from his grasp. Then I turned him around to face me. He looked me in the eyes confidently. I starred back with the same confidence as I kissed him firmly.

My hands roam over his back. He did the same. His hands were under my close in a matter of seconds. Our lips molded perfectly together. I could feel his soft fingers brushing against my skin gently. Aleks' touch made me get a little hard. My blood started flowing downward. I rubbed my hands up his back and through his soft hair.

I lifted him up and sat him on the counter. I spread his legs, and got in between them. It was getting pretty hot and heavy. We were both starting to get a little out of breath. I pressed my self against him as much as I could.

My fingers were still intertwined in his hair. His hair was super soft. I let my hands keep his face connected with mine, but still move around a bit. I moved my left hand up a little bit, and felt the bump on his head. He winced and pulled away from me. The bump had gotten significantly bigger since we left the office.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aleks, are you okay?" I worried.

"I don't know," he said nervously, "I've had a little headache for a while, but I thought that was normal."

"Jesus, Aleks. What happened to the bag of ice I gave you?" I asked timidly.

"I didn't think I needed it, so I threw it away." He was still rubbing his head.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" I said, making another ice bag for him.

"I don't know," he said jumping off the counter, and almost falling over.

"Whoa, are you okay? I ask as I catch him.

"Yeah, I... I'm just a little dizzy." He said as I put the bag of ice on his head. He winced again.

"You probably have a concussion. That means I can't let you go to sleep tonight." I said as I lowered us safely to the floor.

"What the fuck? Why?" He asked.

"Because, if you fall asleep, you might not wake back up." I explained. "That also means, I'll have to keep you awake all night." I winked.

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I've been uber busy lately, and I don't have much time or privacy to write. I'm going to try to keep up the story at a steady pace. A pace that's a little faster than the last few chapters have been. Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

"You really think you can keep me up all night?" He asked, smiling a little.

"Of course," I smiled back, "as long as you don't fall asleep, you'll be fine."

"Well I guess that's alright since we already slept today," he said.

"Plus, we'll have all the privacy in the world," I said as I pressed my lips against his once more.

A small moan escaped his lips before he kissed me back. He is so adorable. Kissing him feels more right than any girl I've ever had before. It's almost as if his lips were meant for mine. Some sort of divine predetermined miracle of my life has opened a door to a new beginning. The best of beginning. A long life with Aleks.

I can imagine us now. Aleks and me will have the time of our lives. Us traveling, or making more videos together. We would be the happiest couple in the world.

Would we tell people, though? So far it's been a secret. We can't hide it from everyone forever. People will find out one way or another.

I pry myself off of Aleks just a little. He looks at me intently. I stare deeply into his eyes, before giving him another peck on the lips. Then I scooped him off the floor, careful to keep the bag of ice in place without hurting him, and took him into the guest bedroom. We sat on the bed.

"What are we doing in here," he asked nervously. I wasn't planning on anything other than talking, but I liked to mess with him. He obviously thought I was going for the D. I simply shrugged so he would assume the worst.

"James...I don't know if I'm really ready for..."

"Don't worry," I laughed, "I just want to talk."

"Okay," he said skeptically. He took ice bag out of my hand, and shifted away from me.

"Aleks, I don't want to clean these sheets any time soon, so you can calm down." I laughed putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?" He asked, lightening up.

"First are we dating?"

"Um..." he looked up at me confused, "Well I haven't been officially asked, so I guess it's not technically official yet."

"Aleks, really?" I ask cynically. He smiled playfully and nodded yes. I sighed. "Oh my dearest Aleksandr, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

"Well, I guess I could, if you need me to." His smile got bigger.

"Jesus," I muttered under my breath, "Aleksandr Marchant, I need you to be with me. Aleksandr Marchant, I need you in my life. Aleksandr Marchant, I need you to be mine." I leaned closer to him, as if to kiss him, but instead, I tickled him. "Aleksandr Marchant, I need you to be my boyfriend."

"Okay, okay!" He exclaimed. I didn't let up until I heard what I wanted to hear. "James, please! I'll be yours! Stop! I'll be your boyfriend! Just stop already! He pleaded.

"Good, that's the way I'd like to keep it," I said as I finally stopped tickling him.

"Me too," He panted.

"And second, do we tell people?" I ask. He looked up at me.

"Not right now. I know we'll have to eventually, but this is all still kind of new to me, so I don't want go out and tell everyone. I mean, I'm Russian. Do you know what they do to gay people in Russia? It's not good, I'll tell you that much. I'm not even comfortable calling myself gay yet. It sounds so...out of place. But you... you feel right. When I'm around you, I feel like I'm right where I should be in life." He smiled.

"I feel the same way, Aleks."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's like fate brought us together."

"Well then I guess fate is my best fucking friend right now."

"Mine too."

His eyes were so dreamy. I love it when we make eye contact. He's beautiful. Magnificent, even. Russia births masterpieces. Aleks is the greatest person on the planet.

I stared deeply into his brown eyes which were filled with desire. He licked his lips before pulling me down on top of him for another kissing fest. We closed our eyes pressed our perched lips against each other's. He ran his hands under my shirt instantaneously.

His touch made my skin tingle. All my nerves came alive. Sparks and fireworks went off throughout my body. The kiss was full of passion. I broke away from the kiss long enough to take my shirt off and throw it across the room. I returned to the kiss as soon as possible. We exchanged saliva with each tiny movement. Aleks continued to roam his soft fingers all over my flesh.

The feeling of his touch was overwhelming. Every brush of his fingers made me want him more. Made me need him more.

His hands were firmly grasping my body. He rubbed up and down my back slowly. His breathing started to slow down. He brought his hands up to my shoulders, and then lowered them down to rest them on my elbows. He was starting to not kiss me back.

I opened my eyes to see his were still closed. I pulled away, and his head rolled to the side. At first I didn't realize what was happening. Then my eyes widened. He's falling asleep. I grabbed chin with my left hand to pull his face back up to face me, and slapped his cheek lightly with my right hand.

"Aleks?" I panicked. He had no response.

"Aleks, wake up!" I shouted. Still, no response.

"Aleks, please," I let go of his face to grasp his shoulders and shake him, "for the love of God, Aleks wake up!"

I shook him violently. Then he opened his eyes. He looked at me, scared, and put his hands on more shoulders to get me to stop. I stopped.

"Oh thank God," I exclaimed as I pulled him in for a hug tighter than a swaddled baby.

"What happened James?" He asked, confused.

"You fell asleep, and scared the living shit out of me." I answered.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's not your fault, Aleks. We need to find a different way to keep you awake, though."

"That sounds good, but if we are going to do something different, then maybe you should let go of me first." He said. I realized that I was still holding him in my arms as tight as possible.

"Not that I don't enjoy it, but it's getting kind of hard to breathe." He chuckled. I released him from my death grip.

"What do you say about some video games?" I asked.

"I say fuck yeah," he exclaimed.

We went into my room. Xbox should be fine for both of us. We turned it on, and played Battle Block Theatre until morning.

**Author's Notes**

**Glad I got a chance to sit down and write. I wanted to clarify a few things. I know Eddie left The Creatures, but for the purposes of this story, it'll be like he never left. Plus, I'll keep Dex around as well. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note**

**Because I'm a severely lazy asshole with a degree in douchebaggery, I'm going to skip some of the time killing garbage that happens in the morning and get to some of the more important plot line stuff. I'm a little worried that I'm going to disappoint a few of my fans, so maybe when I finish this story (in like, 20 chapters, so don't freak out on me) I'll write an alternate ending in a separate story. YOLO!**

**...**

**At The Creature Office...**

I sat quietly in my office chair. Aleks was busy in his office probably recording. I shouldn't disturb him, even though I want to. Whatever he's doing, it better keep him awake.

Last night was fun, scary at times, but none the less, it was still fun. I can finally call him mine, but then again I can't yet, because were not telling anyone at the moment. A little depressing that I can't brag to anyone, but at least I have the cutest Russian in the world.

I could use some sleep. I'm barely staying awake. Aleks is probably having the same problem right now. Which is bad. Very, very bad. It's still not safe for him to sleep.

Through my worry, I went to check on him. People were in the hallway. Seamus and Eddie were talking near Aleks' office. I walked over to them, and stood in front of Aleks' door. Seamus and Eddie stopped talking, and turned to look at me. As soon as I heard Aleks laughing inside the room, I smiled and stepped closer to them.

"What's up guys?" I asked, hoping there were no hard feelings from Seamus.

"Nothing much, we were just discussing what to do when Jordan and Dan get here." Eddie said.

"When Jordan and Dan get here? Aren't they usually the first ones here?" I asked.

"They went out." Seamus said softly.

"Where?" I asked.

"They're picking up Kevin at the airport." Eddie explained.

_Kevin? _

"They should be back in an hour or two." Seamus added.

"Why is Kevin doing in Colorado?" I asked, overly confused.

"Visiting." Seamus said, halfway sarcastic.

"What do you look so confused about? This was planned like three months ago." Eddie added.

"Nobody told me." I retorted.

Everyones attention went to Aleks' office door which was opening. Aleks paused when he realized everyone was staring at him. He blushed a little. A small smile made its way across his face.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Aleks asked.

"We're waiting on Jordan and Dan to come back with Kevin." Seamus said.

"Oh crap, that was today?" Aleks exclaimed.

"Yep, I guess you forgot." Eddie giggled.

"Wait, you knew about this too? Was I the only one that didn't know?" I exclaimed.

"I guess so James." Eddie said.

"I guess I also forgot to tell you that he is going to be staying in our guest bedroom." Aleks said shyly.

"Yeah, I guess you did forget to mention that. Oh well, I hope he doesn't care if the bed sheets haven't been washed in a few weeks." I said calmly.

"Well it's not like you use it, so I don't think he'll notice." Seamus said with his usual sarcasm.

I remembered last night. Me and Aleks used the guest bed last night. It could be a nice comeback, but I'm not supposed to say anything. I glanced at Aleks. The look in his eyes told me that he was remembering last night too.

Remembering the kiss turned me on. My eyes glanced down just long enough to check if Aleks was hard, without anyone else noticing. He was. I was still getting there. We can't do anything at the office. All these unattended boners are giving me blue balls. We'll have to wait until we get home. But with Kevin there now too, we might not even have enough privacy to do anything there either.

"Well I'll be in my office if anyone needs me," Eddie broke my train of thought. Since, Aleks is fine, I might as well do the same.

"Same goes for me, I've got some more stuff to take care of." I said, waving bye to Aleks, and walking.

As I walked into my office, I saw Seamus and Aleks going back into Aleks' office. Must be time for Seamus to ask that private question. I shut the door to my office, and locked it. I don't want anyone walking in.

I turned out the lights, I sat back down in my computer chair. My computer was in sleep mode, so I pushes the space bar to wake it up. The screen came up fairly quickly. I found a cute picture of Aleks to look at.

The picture looks so peaceful. Aleks is so adorable, so innocent. Last night he said he wasn't ready for anything sexual. I can respect that, but I still have needs.

I unzipped my pants. My dick was getting harder by the second. I pulled it out, and started stroking. Aleks was on my mind. Memories of last night flooded my mind, as I proceeded to rub myself.

A little precum came out slowly. I used it as a nice lubrication. My dick started pulsating. I picked up my speed.

The nerves were being triggered in all the write ways. They were tingling all throughout my body. It felt amazing. I had to try to keep myself from moaning out loud. The last thing I need is someone hearing me please myself.

The time past by. I continued on. My muscles tightened. I was getting close. I moved my hand up and down, faster and faster, until I finally achieved orgasm. Jizz shot out onto the floor. I leaned back and relaxed.

I made myself presentable for public and walked out of my office. I wanted to see Aleks. His door was shut. I casually walk over the door and open it slowly.

Aleks and Seamus were in there talking. They stopped when they noticed me. Aleks smiled nervously. Seamus tried his best to ignore me.

"Sorry to both you, I was just wondering if you had any updates on Kevin?" I lied.

"Jordan texted me, and said they were about thirty minutes away," Seamus said.

"Alright, thanks." I said, as I walked back out.

_What the fuck was that about? _

Seamus has been a littlle too close to Aleks lately. Too much privacy. Too many secrets. Too close. He needs to back off my man. Aleks is mine. If Seamus thinks he can steal Aleks from me, he's wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

About an hour later...

My room was dark. Only my monitor was showing light. I didn't care. All I could think about was Seamus. He needs to back off. Aleks is mine.

Me and Aleks are an official couple, now. He is off limits to everyone. I wont let anyone touch him. If Seamus wants to try to take Aleks, he is going to be severely disappointed when I stand my ground. Aleks is mine, and Seamus can't take him from me.

My monitor finally fell asleep. The light was gone. I sat bruiting in the darkness. My fists were clenched so tight that my fingernails borrowed into my palms and spilled blood onto the floor. It felt good to let the blood drip down. Too bad it didn't calm me down.

In my rage, I grabbed my keyboard and slammed it on the side on the desk. It snapped in half instantly. I kept hitting it. Little keys flew everywhere. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them. A few came back to hit me. When I was finished massacring my keyboard, I threw on the ground and left my office.

The hallway was empty. Jordan should be back by now. I walked over to Jordan's office. Jordan was in his chair. Aleks was standing towards the door and smiled when he saw me. They were talking to a male that facing away from the door. I walked in, and the male turned to face me.

Kevin.

"Hey James." Kevin greeted.

"Hi," I said politely.

"So I'll be staying with you and Aleks for two weeks?" He asked.

"That's the plan I guess. Didn't know it was two weeks, but then again I didn't know you were going to be in town at all until about an hour ago." I looked over at Aleks.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you," Aleks shrugged "please forgive me." He gave me puppy eyes and the cutest smirk ever.

"Well i hope I'm not putting you guys out, or anything," Kevin said.

"No, I mean what else are guest rooms for?" I said.

"Thanks bro," he said as Dan burst into the room with a camera.

"So Kevin, how you liking Colorado so far?" Dan asked shoving the camera in his face.

"Well I haven't really seen much of it yet, but I'm pretty excited." Kevin said.

"You're going to be here for two weeks, you better be excited!" Dan exclaimed.

"What're you doing with the camera, Dan," Dex asked from the doorway.

"Dex, we've been over this. This camera is my life. Don't question it again." Dan said making a stupid face for the camera.

"Okay, okay. Just take it easy Dan. I just wanted to see Kevin, and now that I have, I'll go back to my room and play League of Legends, or something. See you around, mate." Dex waved goodbye and left.

"Okay, back to business. How does everyone feel about Kevin staying here for two whole weeks?" Dan asked, "James let's start with you."

"It's fine I guess," I said, then gave a smile so he would leave me alone and go to the next person.

"Alright, how about you, Aleks? Excited about Kevin staying here?" Dan shoved the camera in his face as well.

"Well, I'm kind of happy, kind of excited. This should make for some interesting game play." Aleks said with a smile.

"And how do you feel about all of this, Jordan?" Dan asked, turning the camera to Jordan.

"I think Aleks is right. This will lead to some interesting game play." Jordan said, nodding his head and perching his lips.

The whole time I was standing there, I was completely bored out of my mind. They were talking, and playing along for Dan's video. Everybody but me was enjoying this moment.

I highly doubt Keven staying with us is going to be fun. I like Kevin, a little. He's not my go to guy for amusement, though. Me and Aleks need time alone. How are we going to get that with Kevin in the house?

This is all just too much. I can't deal with this. There's too much on my mind already. Kevin is only going to make matters worse.

I step backwards to leave. Hopefully I go unnoticed. My feet lead me out the door. I turn around and head to my office.

Today has been a mess. Kevin here, and will be for two weeks, Aleks is distracted by everyone, Jordan and Dan are still as dumb as ever, and Seamus is trying to take my man. I wont let that happen. My fists clench as I start to walk towards his door.

They loosen as I feel a hand grip my shoulder. I stop walking, and stiffen. Slowly, I turn to see who is touching me.


End file.
